beast_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Foxfire
Foxfire is a Maximal, a teenage female Transformer. A Scout Type with skills in Cyber-Jutsu, the Cybertronian way of the Ninja. A little bit naive, but not to be fooled for stupidity. This girl's fox form hides more for this teenage trickster ninja. History Write the first section of your page here. Personality Foxfire is joyous, naive, and somewhat insecure, but her naivete is not to be mistaken for stupidity. An alien and an outsider, she is still rather new to Earth and its customs. (For example, she did not understand what a boy meant when he asked if she was "diggin' the scene" when she was at a party, and stated, confused, "I did not know we were supposed to bring shovels.") This leads to much confusion for her and others, such as the awkwardness in casually drinking mustard as a beverage, and thinking cotton candy and cotton balls are the same thing. She takes friendship very seriously, and is easily distressed when others, especially her friends, argue or fight. Foxfire is particularly indignant to the point of snubbing her teammates when she believes they do not care for her friendship or company. She is arguably the most social of the Maximals, regularly sparring with Dinobot or Wind-Rider, or lifting weights with Bonecrusher. Above all, she wishes to be friends with everyone she meets, and for everyone to get along. She also insists on sharing her own customs with other members of the team, but doesn't generally take offense when they don't understand or refuse her. In one instance, she lies about a holiday celebrated by destroying drapery and blows up a window to explain an accidentally torn curtain; an act that barely registers as odd behavior by the others. Presumably because English is not her first language, Foxfire speaks without contractions, and misuses idioms (e.g. "Kick the butt!" as opposed to "Kick butt!" or "The mall of shopping" instead of "shopping mall" as well as "lobstery" instead of "crabby"). This behavior suggests Foxfire truly was, at heart, a somewhat friendly, warm-hearted character. The reckless behavior seen in the beginning of the episode might lend some credence to why Foxfire is so feared from her dojo reputation—her strength is not easily matched. It also proves that Foxfire, when the time is right, is not afraid to "kick the butt". While naive, she is extremely perceptive. While knowing Cheetor and Lockdown had similar personalities, she refused to believe he had gone to be Lockdown's apprentice of his own accord, spending hours looking for him. Later, she states that she "cannot live in a world where they must fight," showing that she values her friends more than anything. Foxfire cares about each of her friends but there is one person whom she likes more than a friend and that's Cheetor. Since the day they met, both her and Cheetor have liked each other and it is obvious to the other's along with a few villains (like Meltdown or Headmaster). There have been multiple hints throughout the show that they like one another, but Foxfire and Cheetor didn't admit their feelings for each other until the field trip back to Okinawa. Until they finally revealed their feelings for each other and they finally shared a real kiss. Skills/Abilities Foxfire is a skilled and gifted Cyber-Ninja, as she has mastered all forms of Cyber-Ninjitsu. Her Circuit-Su is impeccable, as she is shown to help Cheetor through his transition from his Transmetal to Transmetal 2 form (though the fact that their sparks are united doesn't count), speaking to him via through this. Though her greatest skill later found out is her mastery of Crystalocution, which is an ancient martial art in which opponents are destroyed via striking their metal fracture points. Her stealth skills are amazing, much better than using a cloaker. Her skills in using her Cyber-Ninja weapon, the Shuriken Chakram, is amazing. Relationships Appearance Robot Mode Her Robot Form is a young teenaged female humanoid robot that was colored electric pink, silver gray, and red. Her figure was slim, but definitely female; she had the same transformation design as Cheetor, but was different. She was two centimeters shorter than him. Her upper legs had patches of fox fur on the outer side of her legs. The fox's head had become her breastplate and the two front legs were crossed on her back with the tail. She had red lower arm guards and on her hands looked like paws covering the top of her hands. The toes to her feet were silver and looked like paw toes. Her head was red and electric pink, and on the back of it, there were five small tail-like structures that made up as hair. Her faceplate was silver gray and her eyes were electric pink as well. Beast Mode Her Beast Form is a Japanese red fox. Human Mode Her Human Form is a very attractive sixteen year old Japanese girl with long red hair and brown eyes. Allies/Maximals Cheetor The two are the fastest on foot, and the best scouts that are on the Axalon. When she was first activated, she kissed Cheetor on the lips, but only in order to translate from Japanese to English. Foxfire seems to have a crush on Cheetor. Probably due to the fact that he saved her life. The two are rather capable fighters that work well together, despite the fact that Cheetor didn't recieve any training in Cyber-Jutsu. She continuously gets jealous whenever Shadow Panther kisses him right in front of her which shows that Foxfire has strong feelings for Cheetor and develop a strong rivalry with her. In the Cruise Control Chapter, the two Maximals are then drawn to one another, to the point where this time, they truly kiss and became an official couple. Wind-Rider Foxfire and Wind-Rider knew each other since they had come off the Assembly Line. Both strays and in a world that was more on politics than on the needs of others, these two were stuck together like glue, officially making themselves sisters rather than friends. But while they reformatted in life, both were troublemakers on the streets; Foxfire on land, Wind-Rider in air. Even once they were taken in by Yoketron, the two strived to help out one another, but mostly Wind-Rider, seeing as how Foxfire was born for this, Wind-Rider accelled in it like training for a job. The two are a dynamic duo in Cyber-Ninjitsu, as they are feared both as the Red Star, and the White Comet, by the other students. Even after their Master's Death, the two continued to stay together, once they signed on as Land and Air scouts for the Axalon. Even on Earth, during the Beast Wars, the two continue their bond, either in Beast, Robot, or Human mode. Although, Wind-Rider can be a bit... overprotective. Much to Foxfire's embarrassment. Once the Crane Maximal had learned that her 'sister' had started a relationship with Cheetor, the first thing she had done was drew her katana at Cheetor's neck, and rather demonically threatened him with a sadistic smile, that if he did anything to hurt her emotionally, she would unleash a 100,000 times more physically onto him. Humans Justin Seyvont Alex Foxx Aelita Toni Rachel Seyvont Agent Bishop Enemies/Predacons Shadow Panther Humans Makoto Takeyda Gallery Foxfire Profile.png|Foxfire close up Foxfire.JPG|Foxfire Cruise Control (Cheetor and Foxfire's True Kiss).JPG|Foxfire kissing Cheetor Category:Maximals Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Fembots